Two Yukimura Seiichi
by Sin1992
Summary: What will happen if a girl named Yukimura Seiichi met a boy, who named Yukimura Seiichi, in Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō? This is my first English fanfic so please do review so I can improve. Yukimura x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Arrived at Kanagawa**

"Shuu-kun, please pass me those boxes next to you." A middle-aged male, with violet-blue hair, standing by the staircase, said to the teenage boy that was unpacking boxes by the sofa. The teenage boy, with navy blue hair, handed over three boxes to the middle aged male.

"Sei-chan, do you know which boxes belong to me?" A teenage girl, which has an appearance similar to the boy, come out of the kitchen. She pointed to the boxes that belonged to the boy, then went back to tidy up the kitchen.

This Yukimura family arrived at Kanagawa yesterday afternoon. They have to move from Nagoya to Kanagawa, due to the work transfer of Yukimura Shūhei. They are unpacking their stuffs to their new house in Kanagawa. It is a two stories house with a little garden.

Yukimura Shūichi, the elder brother, and Yukimura Seiichi, the younger sister, are dizygotic twins. They are going to become high school students of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō in the new semester started from this April, which will be the day after tomorrow. Since the tidy up is almost finish, Yukimura papa told the two teenagers to go out and have a little walk, so that they can get use to the new environment and prevent them from getting lost in their first day of school. Although it will be very stupid for them to get lost on their way to school, as their new house is just 10 minutes walking away from their new school. The school is straight ahead of them as they just turn the corner that is to the left of their house. The way to the school is so simple and easy, so they decided to turn right instead. Sei-chan is looking at the navigation on her phone, checking for the location of the nearest shopping district, so she could buy some food and ingredient to fill up the empty fridge at home. Shuu-kun is just following her and looking around aimlessly. His blue eyes widen when they walk past a street tennis court, some boys around his age are having a match.

"Sei-chan" Shuu-kun called his younger sister, without taking an eye off the match. Sei-chan stopped and tilted her head to one side, looked at her elder brother behind her confusedly. She followed his eyes to see what causes her brother to be so concentrate. She understood what was happening as soon as she saw the tennis court. She knows Shuu-kun loves tennis; she knows he hasn't played tennis for nearly half-a-year. This is all because of her, her academic results are normally just above average, and since the day that papa told them about the work transfer, Shuu-kun had to tutor her every day in order for her to be able to get into Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō. Their house in Nagoya was far away from their school, so he decided not to join the school tennis club. He didn't want to leave early and return home late just for attending the morning training and afternoon training sections of the tennis club. If he joined the tennis club, he would definitely become a regular with his skill. There isn't any tennis court around their house either, so Shuu-kun could only do the basic training and not be able to have a match with the others. She looked into her brother's eyes, she realised that he wanted to join those boys and challenge them to a match.

"I'll come back for you after I finished the shopping." She said to her brother, she wanted him to have fun and enjoy with the tennis that he loved so much.

"Sei-chan, you are the best~" He turned to her with a big happy innocent smile on his face before he went toward the tennis court. Sei-chan smiled as she watched the back of her brother for a while, before turning back and continues her way to the shopping district. She hadn't seen that smile for a long time, he only show that expression when he is very very happy, which most of the time would be playing tennis with a strong, worthy opponent. This is one of the reasons for choosing the Rikkaidai; they got so many good players in the school to keep Shuu-kun happy.

* * *

It is nearly five o'clock by the time Sei-chan arrived the shopping district. After she brought some ingredient and some daily supplies, she thought is kind of late for preparing dinner at home. Since Shūhei is not having dinner at home tonight, leaving just her and Shuu-kun, so she decided to have something pre-cooked from shop or restaurant in the district. When she walk in the district, looking around for shops and restaurants, she saw a restaurant called らーめん桑原 (Ramen Kuwahara); Shuu-kun love ramen, so she decided to call her brother to see if he have ramen as dinner.

"Moshi moshi, Sei-chan, have you finished yet? I just finished a great match with a guy. When are you coming back?" Shuu-kun answered the phone with a happy voice.

"Shuu-kun, do you want ramen for dinner? I am still at the shopping district."

"Oh, great! We got ramen restaurant close to our house, text me the address. I'm coming." Sei-chan looked at the hung up phone helplessly. She was planning to buy take away from the restaurant then go home to finish the tidy up, but she guessed she has to change her plan now. She sighed and walked into the restaurant to get a table for two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ramen and the Doubles**

"Irasshaimase (Welcome)." Sei-chan was greeted by a bald, dark-skinned middle-aged man that stands behind the bar table.

It is still an early time for dinner, so not many customers were in the restaurant. Sei-chan took a sit at the bar table, as she knows that Shūichi loves sitting there. He likes watching the chef preparing his food. Sei-chan took the menu from the table and read through it, deciding what to have for dinner. Unlike Shūichi, She is not a big fan of ramen. Strictly speaking, she doesn't prefer any food that involved with soup. She thinks that food and soup should be two different things and should never be mixed together.

"Yo~ Sei-chan." Shūichi entered the restaurant in a very good mood, wrapping his arm around his younger sister's neck. Sei-chan put down the menu, slightly pushed him away using one of her hand, while covering her nose with the other. Shūichi released his hand from Sei-chan, rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. He then took a sit next to Sei-chan, skimming through the menu.

"Sei-chan, have you decided what you are going to have?" Shūichi looked over to his younger sister, who shook her head slightly. She's still having trouble on choosing her food.

"Hey chef, could I have a Miso ramen please." Shūichi said to the chef that stand behind the bar table.

"Okay, one Miso ramen coming up. How about this young lady here, what would you like?" The chef started preparing for Shūichi's ramen and asking for Sei-chan's order.

"Oh, don't mine her. She normally took a long time to make her decision when she is not familiarised with the choices." Shūichi answered for his sister. "Alright then, take as much time as you wish, young lady." The chef turned around and concentrates on making the ramen.

A few minutes had pasted. Sei-chan was poking Shūichi's arm and pointing at one of the dish on the menu. "Oh chef, could this girl have a curry chicken rice please." Shūichi looked at the pointed dish and help Sei-chan order her food. He knows she is not comfortable of talking in front of a stranger. In fact, she doesn't talk much, unless it's necessary. She had been very quiet since that day. He and their father are trying very hard, encouraging her to speak more, but it seems to be in a very slow progress.

"So, this young lady finally decided her mind. Here's ya' Miso ramen. Enjoy your meal." After saying that, he placed the Miso ramen in front of Shūichi and returned to prepare other orders.

"Itadakimasu (Let's eat)." Shūichi quickly dig in upon receiving the Miso ramen.

* * *

It's getting closer to dinning hours when the curry chicken rice was served to Sei-chan. There were more and more customers coming into the restaurant by the time the siblings finished their meals. After paying for their bills and prepared to go home, they were blocked by two people at the door of the restaurant. The taller one is a dark-skinned, bald teenage boy with grey coloured eyes, who has a similar appearance to the chef. The shorter teenage boy has short bright red-pink hair and light purple eyes. He was carrying a tennis bag on his right shoulder. The two of them seem to be in some sort of argument.

"You are not leaving this restaurant until you paid for you bill, Marui." The taller one said.

"Ma~ Jackal, you normally treated me and Akaya for snack. Why can't you just let this one go?" The shorter boy, Marui replied while blowing a green bubble gum. He stepped back several time, shorten the distance between him and the exit.

"These are two totally different things. By the way, do I need to remind you this is not the first time you wanted to leave my family restaurant without paying. So, don't tell me to 'just let this one go'." The taller boy, Jackal, replied, wrapping his arm around Marui's neck, preventing him from leaving the restaurant. Marui opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but was cut off by Shūichi, who had put up his custom smile. "Ano, sorry for interrupting. But is it possible to let us through?"

"Oh, sorry about that."The two of them moved aside and let the siblings pass through.

When the siblings walked away from the restaurant, they could still hear some of their argument. The siblings looked at each other and chuckled on their argument. 'That Jackal guy should be a relative of the chef, their appearance look so similar. He and that Marui gay should be quite good friends. They are sooo funny, arguing about something like that. Do they even realise that most of the customers were looking and laughing at them? Plus the food tasted nice. I would defiantly come to this restaurant more often. ' Shūichi thought in his head.

* * *

It was around 7:30 when the siblings arrived home. Shūichi went straight into the bathroom to take a shower. While Sei-chan went into the kitchen to put away the food and ingredient that she brought from the shopping district. It had been a long and enjoyable day for the Yukimura's family. Shūhei and Seiichi had tidy up all their stuff and Shūichi got to play tennis. They are all ready for their time living in Kanagawa. Just wait until the day when they start their new school and new work, meeting new people and opening a new chapter in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews from Dreamer852 and AmeYuuki. I have made the correction based on your comment.

Thank you for those who Follows and Favs. this story.

From this chapter onward, the naming might cause confusion, as Yukimura will start to appear in the story (although this is the main idea of this story). So, please pay extra attention to who I am referring to.

In case anyone wondering, my OC and Yukimura have the same Japanese name pronunciation, but both of their surname and first name are completely different in Kanji.

My OC is: 雪村 静一

Yukimura is: 幸村 精市

Shūichi is: 雪村 秀一

Shūhei is: 雪村 秀平

* * *

**Chapter 3 Arriving at Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō**

Today is the 1st of April, the starting day of a new school year. Shūichi and Seiichi both wake up early for their first day at their new school. Shūhei is still in bed; his first day of work doesn't start until 10:30. Seiichi is in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and three bento boxes for their lunch. Shūichi is outside in the back garden, doing his daily tennis training. He doesn't want to become all sweaty for the first day of school, so he decided not to go running this morning, but do the basic training on swinging his racket instead.

After putting the breakfast on the dining table, Seiichi went upstairs to wake Shūhei up. She then went out to the garden calling Shūichi in for breakfast. By the time the siblings went back inside the house, their father was already sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, still wearing his pyjama. "Good morning, papa." The siblings greet their father at the same time and took their sit at the table. "Good morning, Shuu-kun, Sei-chan. Are you really for your new school?" Shūhei looked up from the newspaper, starting a conversation with his two 15 years old children. Seiichi nodded quietly as a reply to her father question and carry on eating her breakfast. While Shūhei said he is very excited and looking forward to the time in Rikkaidai.

"Itte kimasu (I'm leaving)." Once breakfast was finished and Seiichi had clean the table and dishes, the siblings were off on their way to the new school, Rikkaidai Fuzoku Kōkō. "Itte rasshai (Have a safe trip)." Their father said, before they left the house, then resume back to his reading.

* * *

Today is a nice and sunny day, the perfect day of a new start. The temperature of Kanagawa is similar to that of Nagoya. The Yukimura household is nowhere near the sea of Kanagawa, but the mild wind still carried a scent of sea water from the Sagami Bay. On the way to Rikkaidai, most of the sakura have blossomed, sunshine passing through the beautiful pinkish pathway, casting shadow on the path. There are lots of people wearing the Rikkaidai jungle green blazer with the same colour of trousers or skirts and a white and dark blue striped tie. The colour of the high school's uniform is a lighter green compared to the junior school. These students are coming from different directions and all headed for the same destination. Some are riding bicycles, some are walking with friends and some are reading a book.

The siblings see more and more students when the distance to the school shortened. When they arrived at the school, there are already many students standing in front of the notice broad, checking for the classes they have been allocated to. Shūichi told his sister to stay where she is and he will go check out their classes. A few minutes later, Shūichi came back, telling Seiichi that she is in class 1-C, while he is in class 1-A. Being brother and sister, it is predictable that the two of them would definitely not be in the same class. They heard a person calling Seiichi when they prepared to head for the classrooms. They turned around to see it is a boy with brown bob cut hair and his eyes are closed, he is the one that called for Seiichi.

"You know him?" Shūichi looks at his sister. Seiichi stroke her head slightly, telling her brother that she has no idea who that boy is.

"Seiichi. Genichirou. You two have come." The boy said.

"Yanagi, you are early." The siblings turned and saw a black bluntly cut hair boy and a navy blue wavy hair boy walking toward the brown hair boy. These three people all carried a tennis bag on their shoulder. When they came closer to the notice board, some students started to whisper, but the three doesn't seem to care about them.

"Have you checked you class?" The black hair boy asks the brown hair boy, Yanagi.

"Indeed, you and I are in class 1-C while Seiichi is in class 1-A." Yanagi answered.

"Let's not block way of the other. We shall head to our classroom." The navy blue hair boy said and started walking to the main teaching building. The two other boys followed right behind him.

"So, it seem I will be in the same class with someone that has the same first name as you do, Sei-chan~. And he seems to play tennis." Shūichi said to his sister, while thinking the three of them look familiar and wondering if he had seen them before. Seiichi just nodded slightly in respond and started walking toward the main teaching building, with Shūichi following her.

After the boring opening ceremony in the school hall, all the students are back in their classrooms. The form period of the first year is the normal 'introduce yourself' stuff, in which Shūichi gain knowledge of that navy hair boy. He is not just having the same first name pronunciation as her sister, but the family name as well. He is also a very skilled tennis player from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chūgakkō, no wonder he look familiar. He is the 'Kami no Ko (Child of God)'. Although he lost to a first year boy in last year final, his tennis skill is still superb.

* * *

**A/N:** There a new chapter and the appearance of the Rikkaidai Big Three. I prefer calling 'Kami no Ko' then 'Child of God', so in the later chapter I will just use 'Kami no Ko'. Hope you enjoyed the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Encounter**

It has been a week since Shūichi had joined the Rikkaidai tennis club. Today is the day that decides the seven regulars and the three substitutes of the team. The team events of the high school national are the same as the junior school one. Each team consists of two doubles, three singles and one substitute. Since high school students are busier than junior school student, more than one regular might not be able to attend the match due to various reasons, such as university interview or job interview. This is the reason for the three substitutes of Rikkaidai tennis club. These three substitutes will have the same training route as the regulars; they should have decent tennis skills that are close to the regulars, just in case of any unexpected situation happened right before the tournament.

Since yesterday, Shūichi had been all fired up and excited about today afternoon club activity. He is looking forward to have a match with those skilled players, especially those who have attended the U-17 training camp. He wanted to test his skills, the skills that haven't been used for nearly half-a-year. He wanted to know the different between himself and those who had been officially trained. He is too excited and cannot concentrate in lesson. He even forgot his bento at home and only realise that when he can't find it during lunch time. He decided to go find Seiichi to see if he can share hers one.

* * *

Some of the students are coming out when he arrived at the door of class 1-C, so he decided to ask them if his sister is inside or not. "Excuse me. Is Yukimura Seiichi in the classroom?" "Yukimura-kun, someone is looking for you." One of the boys turned back inside and said, before following his friends to have their lunch. Shūichi then closed his eyes and rest by the door, waiting for his sister to come out.

A moment later, a person came out of the classroom. "Are you looking for me?" Shūichi opened his eyes and saw the person in front of him. Is not her sister but the 'Kami no Ko', Yukimura Seiichi.

"Oh, is Yukimura-kun, why are you in this classroom?" Shūichi rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile and asked. He is surprised that Yukimura is in here.

"Yukimura-kun, you are looking for me but surprised I am here. Hmm~" Yukimura looked at Shūichi and say with a tone of uncertainty.

"Seiichi, I believe he is looking for his sister." Yanagi came out from behind of Yukimura, stating the reason for Shūichi.

"Ah, that's indeed is what I am here for, Yanagi-kun. By the way, is my sister here?" After saying that, Shūichi saw his sister walking towards him, with Sanada right behind her.

When Seiichi stands right in front of him, Shūichi first thanks Sanada for getting his sister. He then put his hand on her sister's head, ruffling her hair and said, "Why do I have to wait so long for you to come out? When people call for you, you should come out as quickly as possible." One of Seiichi's hands moved up to her head, trying to free herself from her brother bullying. She uses her other hand, pointing at Yukimura, who is now talking to Sanada and Yanagi. The three of them are not very far away from the siblings. The siblings could hear them discussing about today club's tournaments while the same apply to them. The three of them could hear the siblings talking and stopped their discussion when they noticed Seiichi's pointing at Yukimura.

"Is something wrong, Yukimura-kun?" Yukimura turn to face Seiichi, his blue coloured eyes looking into her orchid coloured eyes. Seiichi froze upon seeing and hearing Yukimura's voice, then quickly look away and put down her hand.

"I apologise for her behavior, Yukimura-kun. Sorry to interrupt your discussion." Shūichi said to Yukimura then turn towards his sister, looking at her with a serious expression. "You can't just assume people are not calling you just because there is another 'Yukimura Seiichi' present. 'Yukimura Seiichi' is his name, but it is your name, too. You and I are going to have a serious talk when we get home." After saying that, he changed his expression to his embarrass sheepish smile. "Ano, Sei-chan. Can I share your bento? I forgot mine and I got tournament his afternoon."

Seiichi sigh slightly and return to her sit. She then brings her bento to Shūichi and pushing him out of the classroom. "Are you giving me your whole bento?" Seiichi nodded. "We can share, you needed to have lunch." Seiichi slightly shakes her head, biting her lip before quietly saying, "Not hungry." And point to Shūichi to say, "Energy."

Shūichi's blue eyes widen, surprised by his sister. 'She is talking in front of people other than their father and himself.' This is such a big improvement for her; He hopes this is not just a onetime thing. He definitely needs to tell Shūhei about this after he got home. He snaps out of his thought, patting his sister's head, using his softest voice telling his sister that, "You still need your lunch even if you are not hungry. How about I go buy you a sandwich or an onigiri (rice ball) from the tuck shop?" Seiichi bite her lip again, before saying onigiri to her brother. 'So, this is not a onetime thing. Good to know.' Shūichi thought while heading to the tuck shop.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done. The next update will not be any time sooner than next Wednesday, as I have two presentation to prepare. I will have to speak for ten minutes! So scared about it.

Anyway, there will be match description in the next chapter. Shūichi is going to fight for the regular space.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews from Emily and Guest. I do understand the story is slow and short. As English is not my first language, it is quite difficult for me to write a chapter than is over 1,000 worlds. So far, this story is even longer than any of my coursework assignment. But I will try writing longer chapters or combining a few chapters into one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Rikkaidai Tournament**

At half-past-three, all the lessons had finished. Some students were taking responsibility to tidy up the classroom; some students were heading home and some students were heading to club activity.

Shūichi grabbed his stuff quickly and headed to the tennis courts. When he arrives at the courts, some of his teammates are looking at the notice broad; checking for the groups that they have been allocated to, wondering who they will be playing against with. There are 35 students in the Rikkaidai high school tennis club, a little fewer than the numbers of the junior school. These 35 students are divided into five groups; each group consists of seven players. Each member will play two matches in the afternoon and one match in the morning, so it will be over by the third day afternoon. The two players that have most winning matches from each group will be selected. These ten students will play against each other for the next three days, to determine which seven of them will be the regulars and which three of them will be the substitutes. So, this whole tournament event will be holding for this whole week. Even if the tournament is finished, every member has a chance to challenge one of those ten people to fight for their position every month, as seats are always reserved for the capable.

Shūichi is quite lucky, as he is not allocated to a group with any of the former Rikkaidai junior school's regulars. He is the only first year in his group; others are two third years and four second years. He is not very happy with this arrangement; he wants to have a match with the U-17 as soon as possible, but he will have to defeat the seven seniors in his group first.

* * *

Shūichi defeats one of the second year easily and quickly with scores of 6-0. He did not even break a sweat from that match. His last match of today is against a third year called, Sato Hajime. Sato is currently a regular of the team; he is a player with counter puncher play style. His speed and reflex are his weapons. He can react to the ball quickly and move to position swiftly due to his sharp vision for seeing moving objects and his long legs. Shūichi is having a hard time playing against Sato; his half-a-year blank period has slowed down his response to Sato's high speed ball.

The current score is 5-0, one more game for Sato and he will win the match. Most of the others have finished their matches and are standing around the court, observing their match. Shūichi and Sato are now sitting on the benches for the 90-second breaks during the changeover. 'Damn it, if I can't even defeat him, how could I stand a chance against those U-17 people. Sato senpai's serves and returns are fast, but not that strong. I can return them if I could catch up with the ball. After these five games, my body have familiarised with the high speed, so there is no problem in returning the ball in the later games. The problem is even if I returned the ball, there is no way I could get a score from his fast response and movement. What should I do?' Shūichi thought in his mind, listing out the pros and cons of both Sato and himself, trying to come up with a possible strategy against Sato. 'If he is used to fast ball, changing his rhythm with some slow ball might help, but this wouldn't last for a long period of time… It will cost too much energy to hit a ball that faster than his reflex, so this cannot be used for more than three times. Otherwise, I will not have enough stamina to finish the match…'

Is Shūichi serving game after the 90-second breaks, "Sa, time to get serious. I am not going to lose with 6-0. That will be a disgrace to my tennis." He said while bouncing the ball at the baseline, getting ready to serve. "If your eyes are that good… how about something like this." He serves a ball that blurs after it bounces, creating an illusion of many balls flying off in random directions. There are more illusions in Sato's eyes due to his excellent eyesight. Sato could not keep up with the serve and Shūichi gets a service ace. Shūichi's second serve disappears after he hits the ball with his racket, catching Sato off guard and missed the ball.

"Yagyū, does these two serves look familiar to you?" A person with silver-gray hair that tied in a rat-tail style asked the purple haired person next to him.

"I believe those are similar to what the Seigaku first year used when he played against Yukimura in the national final." The purple haired person, Yagyū answered.

"Those techniques are that Echizen used are Abare Dama and Kamikakushi. They are originally from Fudomine, Tachibana Kippei and Shitenhōji, Chitose Senri. This two serving are different, just having similar effect. The original Abare Dama is not a serving technique. And Kamikakushi should only disappear after the ball bounces." Yanagi added.

Shūichi's third serve is similar to his first one, creating illusion after it bounces. "The same trick wouldn't work on me twice." Sato said. "Oh, really… But who tell you that this is the same 'tricks'." With Shūichi saying that, all of the illusions disappeared. Shūichi's forth serve is a simple serving but with very high speed. Sato catches up a bit late, surprised by it speed. Causing the return to be higher than normal, giving a chance for Shūichi to smash and score.

Shūichi is exceeding his limit, breaking Sato's rhythm with some slow balls and a sudden fast ball scored him some points. The match becomes a see-saw battle between both of them, none of them wanted to lose the match. The match continues for another 45 minutes or so until it ended. Shūichi loses with 6-4.

"Catching up with four games in a roll! Have you been losing in purpose for the previous five games? Are you toying with me?" Sato said angrily. He's not happy with the results.

"Relax senpai. Why would I do something like that, risking my chance to become a regular?" Shūichi answered with his hands in the air. "I just need time for my body to get used to your speed. And I don't really like using those fancy techniques. Tennis should only be hitting the ball back to your opponent's side, without the opponent playing a good return." He added his explanation to Sato.

"Huh. Hope you are telling the truth, or else… Anyway you have played a good match, is not that easy to get four games from me and being able to catch up with my speed. Mōri and those crazy 'Big three' are the only people that I lost to when we were in junior school." Sato said while patting Shūichi's shoulder. "I am looking forward to your improvement in the future." He left behind this sentence before leaving the court and into the changing room.

* * *

"Ah. That was a tiring match. I'm still not used to this intensive movement." Shūichi said to Seiichi after taking a quick shower in the changing room. "Let's go home, Sei-chan. I am starving. Do we still have some biscuits for me to eat before dinner? I am so looking forward to dinner time. I think I could eat a whole cow. By the way, what are we having for dinner?" Shūichi said while rubbing his tummy. Seiichi followed Shūichi and pulling the hem of his uniform before pointing at their left hand side.

"Yo~ Remember us? We have met in Jackal's restaurant. I am Marui Bunta, class 1-E. This is Jackal Kuwahara, class 1-B. Shikuyoro." Marui said to the siblings while blowing a green bubble gum.

"Ah… Nice to meet you, Marui-kun, Kuwahara-kun. I am Yukimura Shūichi, class 1-A. This is my little sister, Yukimura Seiichi, class 1-C." Shūichi replied, not really understanding why they are waiting for him and suddenly introducing himself. As a matter of courtesy, Shūichi introduced themselves back to Marui and Jackal. Marui coughed upon hearing Seiichi's name. He then warped his arm around Shūichi's shoulder, causing Shūichi to bend down and asked if Shūichi wanted to join them for dinner.

"Although I am starving and planning on having dinner early, don't you think is kind of early for dinner? Is only 5:30." Shūichi said while freeing himself from Marui's arm.

"It will be around time when you get to a restaurant and have the food served to you."

"That's true. And I would love to go with you, but we have to go home…" Shūichi was cut off by Seiichi. She was poking his arm, trying to get his attention, before showing him her phone. 'Oh, he is on night-shift today and won't be having dinner at home. So, I guess we could have dinner outside then.' Shūichi thought, after reading the message from Shūhei.

"So, what are you planning for dinner, Marui-kun? We don't know much around Kanagawa. We have just been living here for a few week and haven't been eating outside, expect for that time at Kuwahara-kun's." Shūichi asked while warping his arm around Marui's shoulder as a pay-back.

* * *

After arrived at the restaurant and had their orders taken, Marui decided to kill the time by asking more question to Shūichi.

"So, Yukimura-kun, you're not bad in tennis. Which school are you from?"

"We are both from Nagoya Seitoku."

"I didn't recall seeing you in the nationals. Your skills are definitely better than some of those foreign exchange students." Marui said in an uncertain voice.

"That's because I had not joined the tennis club. Our house is quite far away from the school, so I did not join any club activity."

"Souka." They have carried on chatting while Seiichi and Jackal sat next to them and listened to their conversation. Marui had known more about Shūichi by the time their food is served.

* * *

It is Saturday afternoon, the last match of the tournament for the ten chosen one. Those ten people are: the seven former junior regulars, Mōri Juzaburō, Sato Hajime and Shūichi. Shūichi had been playing against them since Wednesday afternoon. Although having lost to all of them, none of the results are 6-0. Expect for Yukimura, who he will be playing now. The five matches for this afternoon are: Yukimura against Shūichi; Sanada against Sato; Yanagi against Mōri; Nio against Yagyū and Marui against Jackal.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was kind of busy with my school exam, summer job and settling in accommodation. Well, here is the new update. Hope there's still people reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Yukimura VS Yukimura**

Saturday school finished at noon, so the tournament would be held an hour after lunch. Shūichi and Marui have become friends during the tournament and hence acquaintance with those former Rikkaidai regulars. Sometime they will go home together or borrow textbook form the others when one of them forgot to bring theirs. Today they decided to gather together before the tournament and have bento by the tennis court.

They were sitting in a circle; Sanada and Yanagi were sitting by Yukimura. The two double pairs were sitting at opposite side, Nio-pairs sat on Sanada's side and Marui-pairs sat on Yanagi's side. Shūichi was sitting in between of Marui and Nio. They were eating and chatting, discussing on their final match of the tournament.

"Yagyū, I am not going to lose to you like what happened in the U-17." Nio said to Yagyū in a declaration tone.

"We'll see, Nio-kun." Yagyū replied calmly while pushing his glasses.

"Shūichi, you are against Yukimura. Be prepared for a 6-0." Marui said while patting on Shūichi's shoulder, putting up a sympathetic expression.

"Marui, I know there is a big gap between me and Yukimura-kun. I still hope that I could at least get a match from him." Shūichi replied while picking up an egg roll from his bento.

"Most of us here can't get a match form him. To be honest, I don't think you could even score one point from him. No offence." Marui stated the fact to Shūichi, hoping he could drop that naivety of getting a match from Yukimura.

"You're such a 'good' friend. Even if you are telling the truth, you should not say that right in front of my face. You will be destroying my confidence right before my match. Ma~ I know it will be hard playing against Yukimura-kun. But we should not think of losing without trying, right. We should set target to ourselves so that we could improve." Shūichi faked a sad face towards Marui at first, as a respond to his sympathetic expression. But in his heart, he did not really mind about what Marui said, as he knew he is telling the truth. He knew he would probably stand no chance against Yukimura, but he still look forward to their match, no matter what the results might be. He then said to Marui angrily, "And stops stealing food from my bento!"

"The problem is you always set your target too high and you can never reach it. I don't see how this is not destroying your confidence but me telling the truth is. And your bento taste nice. By the way, where is your little quiet sister that made you the bento?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I wonder where she had gone. I've mentioned to her that I would be having lunch here. She should be here by now. " Shūichi said while looking around worriedly.

"She is tidying the library on behalf of the class library committee." Yanagi answered the question, stopped the panicking Shūichi.

"Soka, thanks. Yanagi-kun. That means she is making friends. I am so worried about her due to her 'shyness'." Shūichi said in relieved.

Sanada looked at Yanagi upon hearing what Shūichi said. Yanagi shook his head a little as a reply to Sanada questioning look. They both know that Seiichi is not fitting in with the others. She barely says anything in the class. The only thing that she said was when the teachers asked her questions. People tended to take advantage of those that don't know how to express themselves properly. This is the reason for the class library committee asking a favor from Seiichi. She knows Seiichi will not reject it. As a matter of fact, this is not the first time. If Seiichi did not overcome her shyness, nothing would change even if Sanada told Shūichi the truth now. She can't depend on her brother for everything.

* * *

Yukimura and Shūichi are standing at the opposite ends of the court, ready for their match.

"One set match. Yukimura Shūichi to serve." The student sitting in the umpire's sit called, announcing the beginning of the match.

Shūichi bounced the fluorescent yellow ball a few time at the baseline, getting ready to serve. He throws the ball up, bends his knees and hits the ball with the centre of his Cornflower blue racket. Sending the ball flies straight to Yukimura's side, aiming at the corner of the court. Yukimura reacts quickly and returns the ball in a swift, hitting the centre of the baseline. Shūichi does not even see what's going on until the umpire called for the score.

"Suge (Awesome)! No wonder you are called the Kami no Ko." While saying that, Shūichi serves his second ball with a smile on his face. This serve is the same as the serve that he used against Sato, in which the ball blurs after it bounced, creating an illusion of many balls flying off in random directions. "Fuku (Multiple)." Shūichi said quietly, stating the name of his technique.

"A ball can't replicate itself. There's always just one." With Yukimura saying that, he returns the real ball out of the multiples from the illusion. The match continued with Yukimura returning every single shot from Shūichi.

The current score is 3-0 and Shūichi is already breathing unevenly. He has been running around the court and trying to return the ball. This is Yukimura's serving game, Shūichi is bending down his body, focusing on the ball and ready for the serve. 'At least one! I wanted to return at least one ball! I don't care about losing with a 6-0. Just one ball is enough, I am not asking for much. Just one ball! I wanted to return at least one ball! And not be played like a monkey!' With Yukimura serving at high speed, Shūichi run to the spot and hit the ball. But the ball is too heavy with just one hand and Shūichi lost his grip of the racket. The racket flies out of his hand.

'Huh~ Not bad, Yukimura-kun. Finally keeping up to speed, I expect more from you.' Yukimura thought in his head while serving a fast ball to Shūichi's side. Shūichi does not react as quickly as the previous one, and missed the ball for a few centimeters. Shūichi hits the third serve with the racket's frame and the ball is out. He returns the fourth serve with both his hands and Yukimura return the ball back with more speed and power. Shūichi is running so hard to catch up with the ball but it still not fast enough to reach it. He decided to extend his reach by jumping towards the ball, causing his knees and elbows to bleed. His return is right on to the baseline but Yukimura still being able to return it and ending his serving game.

Shūichi can return more and more ball as the match continued, but still not scoring a point from Yukimura. With more and more success returns and Yukimura being able to return every single shots no matter where it landed. Shūichi begins to feel difficulty in controlling his body and his reaction is slowing down. His vision starts to become blurred and there is no contrast shown in his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the side of the court, Yanagi and Sanada have finished their matches and observing the match between the two Yukimura. While Sato and Mōri stand at the opposite side of Yanagi and Sanada.

"It finally started." Yanagi said. He finished his match with Mōri; win with the score of 6:4.

"That means Seiichi approved Yukimura-kun's skill." Sanada replied. He finished his match with Sato, with the winning score of 6:1.

"Good luck to that little kōhai. Facing against Yukimura is tough. Facing against the Yips of Yukimura is even tougher." Mōri said with a playful tone.

"Is only Yips, I heard he created a new technique in the U-17 camp. Little kōhai need to work harder." Sato said.

* * *

'I hope Shuu-kun match isn't over yet. He will be very mad at me if I missed his match against Yukimura-kun. He takes this match very seriously, he thinks this match is the most important one out of all the matches he had had.' Seiichi thought while running from the library towards the tennis court. She has just finished tidying the library and is now rushing to the tennis court, in order to watch the match of her brother.

She is in such a hurry that she does not notice the little rock in the middle of the road. She trips over by the rock and fall to the concrete pavement, causing her palms and knees bleed.

'Ah~ that's not good. Shuu-kun would not like to see these… If I missed his match, he will be mad. If he saw these, he will also be mad. If he saw these and I missed his match, he will be extremely mad. Is there a way that does not involve Shuu-kun being mad?' After a few minute of inner conflict, Seiichi figured out that there is no way not involve Shuu-kun being mad. So, she decided pull her skirt down a bit, trying to cover her injuries, and keep her palms toward her body. Then go to Shūichi's match and hope he will not notice her injuries due to his exhausting match.

* * *

"Oh, here you are. Shūichi has been worried about you." Marui said while waving to Seiichi. Jackal nodded to Seiichi as a response of saying hi. They are now sitting on the benches for the 90-second breaks during the changeover; they are still in the middle of their match with Marui wining 2-1. Seiichi nodded to Marui as a response to his statement. She did not lift her head up after the nod and try to avoiding eye contact with Marui and Jackal. Marui ignored Seiichi's impolite response and told her that her brother is in the courts down the hill next to the clubroom.

When Seiichi walked down the stairs, arrived at the side of the tennis court, panting, Yukimura is leading 5-0 against her brother. Seiichi had never saw Shūichi in this status before, he always win his matches. But he started to lose when he came to Rikkaidai. 'Are they that strong, Shuu-kun? Is this Yukimura that strong that even you could not get a match from him?' Seiichi thought while worried about her brother. The things that she doesn't know is most of the people could not get a match from Yukimura and Shūichi's skill is not that good compared to those that have lots of experience.

"30-0." Seiichi snapped out of her thought by the voice of the umpire. She focuses her eye on the court and only sees her brother lying on the ground, his right elbow covered with blood. Seiichi's eyes widen and hushed into the court, ignoring the rule of not interfering with the match. She shakily touched her brother injured elbow while calling his name quietly. Shūichi opened his eyes slowly about 60 second later. "Shuu-kun, you're awake." Seiichi said, still have a worrying look on her face, with some tears pooling around her eyes. "What are you doing in here, Sei-chan? You are not supposed to be in the court when there is a match going on. I've told you that many times." Shūichi said angrily. "But… you…" "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shūichi cut of Seiichi's sentence and pointed to the side of the court.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in such a long time, again... It is my final year and it is a very busy year. I need to concentrate more on my academic. I know this may be an excuse to you, but anyway I am really really sorry about the late update and here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.

P.S. There might be grammar or spelling mistakes, as I did not read though as many times as I did for the pervious chapter. So, if anyone spotted them, please let me know and I will correct them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Missing Yukimura**

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shūichi cut of Seiichi's sentence and pointed to the side of the court.

Seiichi run out of the tennis court as quickly as she could after Shūichi's shouting. She was holding her head down and not paying attention to her surroundings. She bumped into Sato during her run. She would have fall back if Sato did not response fast enough and hold her forearm. "Daijōbuka? (Are you okay?)" Sato asked, looking down to Seiichi. Seiichi push him away rudely and continue to run away from the tennis court.

Seiichi had left all her stuff outside the tennis court, her school bag, her key, her phone and her wallet. She didn't know where she is going, she didn't know which direction she is heading, she just keep on running until she was out of breath. Since Seiichi is not very physically active, she has very poor stamina compared to other girl with the same age. She was out of breath very shortly and had not run far away from the school. She then stopped running but carries on walking away from the school. She stopped a few time to regain her breath and sit on the side of the road to let her legs rest.

Seiichi had walked for about an hour. She stopped at a playground. There were many children still playing in the playground. She went to sit on the bench next to the dome and watched the children as they carry on playing, chasing around each other. Her mind started to wonder off, thinking about her and Shūichi and what they were like when they were younger.

She doesn't like Shūichi shouting at her. He never shouted at her as far as she remembered. He is always a nice big brother to her although he is just a few hours elder than her. The worst thing that he had done to her was ignoring her for nearly a year when they were around nine years old. Why did he ignore her back then? What's happened? She doesn't have any memories before the age of nine. Something must have happened. She just remembered dad and Shūichi had a secret talk between them in the study room. The next thing she knew was that Shūichi suddenly became the very nice big brother and became very protective when he came out of the study. They did not have a single fight or argument since that day.

Seiichi was deep in thought and did not realise that the sun is setting down and the children had started to go home. She didn't sit there for a long time after the sun set, as her thought was interrupted by a sudden rain. She quickly hid under the dome next to her. When she was under the dome, she saw a little puppy shivering in the corner of the dome. The little puppy seems to be only a few months old. The temperature is still not very warm during night time of April, especially when it is still raining. Seiichi, like most of the girls, loves little fluffy animal. She always wanted a puppy since she was a child.

Seiichi carefully approached the puppy, paying attention to any sudden movement. She ensured that the puppy will not cause any danger to herself before picking it up. She sat back down on the floor and held the puppy in her arms. She had taken off her blazer and wrapped it around the puppy, tried to keep it warm.

* * *

"Game and match to Yukimura Seiichi. 6-0." With that being announced by the umpire, indicated that the match between Yukimura and Shūichi came to an end.

"Ah~ Still losing with 6-0. Yukimura-kun, you are awesome. I am having so much fun." Shūichi said to Yukimura while they were walking to the changing room.

"Thank you, Yukimura-kun. I enjoyed it too. You will improve in a short time while having a lot of practice matches between the other members." Yukimura replied.

Marui approached them when they came out of the changing room. "Yo~ Shūichi, Sato gave this to me. I believe this belonged to your little sis." Marui showed Seiichi the bag that he's holding.

"Ah… Thanks, Marui." Shūichi took the bag from Marui. Marui looked around, tried to found his friend's little sister. "Oh, by the way, where is your little sis. I remembered seeing her during my match but I haven't seen her since I got here." "Ahum~ she… she's probably gone home…" Shūichi scratched the back of his head while answered uncertainly. Mōri wrapped his arm around Shūichi neck and asked in a playful tone "Are you sure? Little kōhai, you didn't sound very confident."

Shūichi didn't answer and look at Seiichi's bag in his hand. He regretted his action to his little sister, he should not have shouted. He really should have control his temper. This is not the first time he got mad during his match. He had done this before… he had done the same thing before… to their mother. The same situation, but this time, to a different person.

"Buchō (Captain)." Shūichi thought was interrupted. He saw a Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chūgakkō student running toward them while waving his hand. He has green eyes with messy short black hair that comes down to just over his forehead.

"Don't tell me you get detention for English again, Bakaya." Nio said while rubbing Bakaya's already messy hair.

"Let's go of my hair, Nio senpai." Bakaya tried to free himself from Nio, but failed.

"Bakaya? That's a weird name for a person." Shūichi said quietly.

"Haha. That's not his real name, Yukimura-kun. Nio and Marui like to call him Bakaya." Shūichi was surprised by Yukimura's voice. He had not realised that Yukimura had finished changing and was standing by his side. Since all of them had finished changing and it's getting late. They started to walk out of the school and carry on with the conversations on their way back home.

"So, who's that boy? Yukimura-kun." Shūichi asked. The messy hair student came over towards where the two Yukimura stand and started asking Yukimura a question, before Yukimura can answer Shūichi's question. "Buchō. Who's this guy? I've never seen him before."

"Nice to meet you. I am Yukimura Shūichi. And who might you be?" Shūichi answered politely.

"Me? I am Kirihara Akaya, Junior Ace of Rikkai Dai." Kirihara replied with a proud attitude.

"So, why are you here, Kirihara?" Yukimura asked.

"Oh. I remember today is the final day of your tournament, so I wanted to see who have made the team."

"Is Mori senpai, Sato senpai, this Yukimura-kun and the seven of us." Yanagi replied.

"Eh~ You should be good then, let's have a match sometime." Kirihara said excitedly to Shūichi, while Shūichi was in deep thought of Seiichi and had not reply Kirihara.

"Oi, are you listening to me?" Kirihara tapped Shūichi's shoulder and asked.

"Oh… a match… that's sound great. Yeah, a match sounds good." Shūichi answered distractedly, not really paying attention of what he is saying.

"Are you alright, Shūichi?" Marui asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine. Yeah, everything is fine." That's right, everything will be fine. I just need to apologise to Seiichi and everything will be fine, just like old time. No need to worry, Shūichi. There's no way that Seiichi will be mad at you.

Shūichi keep thinking about Seiichi until he was interrupted by a sudden rain drop. Rain started to pour down from the sky. Mori and Sato have gone home before the nine of them and since Yagyo is the only one who has an umbrella in his bag, the others decided to rush to the nearest convenience store and wait for the rain to stop. Even if the rain continues for a long period of time, they can still buy umbrellas from the store.

Once they are in the store, Marui and Kirihara go to the snack section in the store, with Jackal following behind them. Shūichi goes in front of the magazine stand and grab the Monthly Tennis Pro magazine, browsing though the magazine. The nine of them are the only customers in the store; they have all found something to do in the store to spend the time during the rain. The store is very quiet, apart from the occasional sound coming from Marui and Kirihara. This quiet atmosphere is broken by a phone ringtone. None of them respond to the ringtone, they all think it is coming from the salesperson on the counter. However, it was Nio who noticed that the sound is coming from Shūichi's direction.

"Shūichi-kun, don't you want to answer the phone?" Nio asked, pointing his finger towards one of the bag that Shūichi is holding.

"What phone? That's not my ringtone, although it does sound familiar." Shūichi answered with a confuse look.

"I think it might be from your sister's bag, Yukimura-kun." Yukimura suggested.

"Oh, right. No wonder the sound is so familiar. Thanks, Yukimura-kun." Shūichi thanks Yukimura while rubbing his head for the embarrassing moment. He then answer Seiichi's phone.

"Moxi, moxi."

"Oh, is Shuu, I thought this is Sei's number." Shūhei was surprised by Shūichi's voice. Shūichi then explained to his father that this is Seiichi's phone and asked him why he's calling.

"I am on duty tonight, so can you tell Sei that she doesn't have to prepare my dinner."

"I thought you are having a day off today and is resting at home. Why not tells Sei-chan yourself?" Shūichi asked with a sound of confuse, as he still assume that Seiichi went home.

"One of the doctors is not feeling well, so I am taking over his shift. What do you mean tell Sei myself? Isn't she in school with you? " Shūhei explained the situation and was confused by Shūichi question regarding Seiichi.

"She is not home!?" Shūichi was surprised by his father answer and shouted to the phone.

"Aren't the two of you together? Don't tell me you lost your sister." Shūhei asked with worry and concern about Seiichi.

"Defiantly not, dad! Sei-chan is with me She just went to the washroom that's why I answer her phone for her No need to worry dad Got to go Bye take care See you tomorrow." Shūichi was so nervous and scare that he did not stop between sentences and hang up the phone quickly, ending the conversation with Shūhei, afraid that his father will notice that Seiichi is missing.

"What's wrong Yukimura-kun? You look pale." Yukimura asked with concern.

"Yukimura-kun, what should I do? Sei-chan is not home and is raining heavily. Where could she been. It's my entire fault, I should not have shouted at her. Why don't I learn from my mistake? I can't afford to lose another one. What should I do what should I do…" Shūichi was scare and keep blaming himself.

"Calm down, Yukimura-kun. We can spread up and help you found her." Yukimura suggested.

"Kirihara and I will check the school; Marui and Jackal check that side; Nio and Yagyo check that side; Sanada and Seiichi will check that side. Yukimura-kun, you will go back to your home, in case your sister has gone home during our search." Yanagi suggested and the others nodded as an approval of his suggestion. They are soon spread up and going towards their assigned direction.


End file.
